1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispensers for liquid soaps and shampoos and more particularly pertains to a new automatic shower hair product dispenser for dispensing liquid hair care products and soap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dispensers for liquid soaps and shampoos is known in the prior art. More specifically, dispensers for liquid soaps and shampoos heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,867 by Heller; U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,611 by Sojka; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 333,063 by Podesta Burke; U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,824 by Sud; U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,522 by Roig; U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,048 by Skorka et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,080 by Langstroth which are all incorporated by reference herein.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new automatic shower hair product dispenser. The inventive device includes a housing with a plurality of reservoirs therein. A lower spout is outwardly extended from a front of the housing towards a bottom of the housing. The lower spout is in fluid communication with a first of the reservoirs of the housing. A first valve is positioned between the first reservoir and the lower spout. An upper spout upwardly extends from the top of the housing adjacent a back of the housing. At least one other reservoir is in fluid communication with the upper spout. This reservoir has a pump for pumping fluid therefrom into the upper spout.
In these respects, the automatic shower hair product dispenser according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dispensing liquid hair care products and soap.